megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7 was the first game in the classic Mega Man series to be released on the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The game was the first released on a console to have an introduction stage and it introduced the idea of splitting the stage select into two sets of four Robot Masters. Additionally, this game introduced Auto as Dr. Light's lab assistant, who runs a shop where Mega Man can purchase items and upgrades in exchange for bolts/screws. However it also introduced Bass, a major antagonist. Release Dates Super Famicom/SNES: *Japan: March 24, 1995 *North America: September, 1995 Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: *GameCube and PlayStation 2: June 22, 2004 *Xbox: March 15, 2005 Overview Full name: Mega Man 7 Japanese name: Rockman 7: Destiny's Greatest Battle! ロックマン 7: 宿命の対決! In the closing of Mega Man 6, Dr. Wily was put in jail. What Mega Man didn't know, was that Dr. Wily has robots hidden somewhere is his lab. After six months without Dr. Wily's input, the robots would activate, and search for Dr. Wily. The Robots gave a city a surprising attack, looking for their master. Mega Man and Dr. Light watch the robots help Dr. Wily escape from a far distance. Mega Man goes out to stop Dr. Wily. Along the way, He encountered Bass, a humanoid robot, and Treble, his mean robotic wolf. They are also trying to stop Dr. Wily. The battle began... Actual Story Six months after Dr. Wily's imprisonment (sometime in the year 2013), four robots that had been hidden away in his lab activated and broke him out of prison and began to wreak havoc in the city. Mega Man went to investigate and, upon his arrival, met up with the mysterious Bass and Treble, a robot and his dog who appeared to be after Wily as well. After defeating the four Robot Masters, Mega Man returned to Light Labs, only to find that Wily attacked the Robot Master Museum and stole a copy of Guts Man. Then, four more Robot Masters attacked. In the attack, Bass was damaged (by Shade Man), so Mega Man sent him to Dr. Light for repairs. However, when he returned to the lab, the lab was badly damaged, and Dr. Wily appeared on the screen to mock them and announce that Bass and Treble were his creation. Mega Man set out for Wily's lab to get his revenge. In the end, he defeated Bass and Treble and crushed Wily, but when Wily begged once again, Megaman debated internally whether or not he should kill Wily. Before he could decide, however, Bass and Treble came and rescued Wily, with Bass stating "He who hesitates is lost". Robot Masters *Freeze Man *Burst Man *Cloud Man *Junk Man *Slash Man *Spring Man *Shade Man *Turbo Man Intro Stage Boss: Mad Grinder Mid-Stage Boss: Mash Fortress Bosses Stage 1: *Midboss: Bass *Main Boss: Guts Man G Stage 2: *Midboss: Bass and Treble *Main Boss: Gameriser Stage 3: HannyaNED2 Final: * Rematch with Robot Masters * Wily Machine and Wily Capsule Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 7 Enemies Level Strategies Click here to see a walkthrough. Code There is a code that allows you to play the eight robot masters in any order. Unfortunately, this code doesn't work in the Anniversary addition. The code is 1755-8187-6486-2322. However, the code to bring you to the last level of the game still works. Trivia *Although it is stated that Mega Man was in doubt whenever or not he should kill Wily, Mega Man actually wanted to kill Wily in the U.S. version of the game. But he did hesitate at the end, having Bass and Treble to rescue Wily. Some fans thought the U.S. end gave Mega Man more of a serious action-like feel to him, since he is know as a pacifist, but other fans felt it was not in Mega Man's character and it lead to an unexplainable ending that was the first cliff hanger in the series. Also, in the Japanese version when Dr. Wily reminds him that robots cannot harm humans, Mega Man pauses and doesn't say anything, rather than saying that he's "more than a robot", like in the U.S. version. *During the ending, there's a typo in Mega Man's speech. He says "I gonna do what I should have done years ago!!!", making that grammatically incorrect. Despite the few other changes that were made in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, this wasn't one of them. *Several Robot Masters from the previous Mega Man titles made cameo appearances in the Robot Museum stage. *The background music of the Robot Museum is a remix and combination of Guts Man's, Heat Man's, and Snake Man's songs from Mega Man 1, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man 3. Category:Mega Man games Category:SNES games